inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon
and his dragon, Saphira ]] Dragons were sentient creatures inhabiting Alagaësia. They were the mounts of the Dragon Riders; the color of a dragon's scales was usually the color of its Rider's magic. Apart from werecats, dragons were the only known intelligent animals. Dragons were able to use magic to some extent, though they could not control when they used it, or to what effect. Description The dragons of Alagaësia were similar in appearance to the dragons of early European folklore. They were reptilian, with scales, sharp teeth, and wings, and were able to breathe fire. Color varied from dragon to dragon. According to Brom, dragons could grow to be "larger than a house"; the smallest dragons had wingspans of over a hundred feet. The life-cycle of dragons Like most reptilians, dragons hatched from eggs. When first born, they were the size of lizards, but they grew rapidly. When dragons reached around five months old, they gained the ability to breathe fire. Predators by nature, they hunted deer, elk, moose, wild goats, and other large herbivores. Dragons were unfading and did not die, unless by wounds in battle, by sickness, or if their Rider died. History Early years Along with Dwarves, dragons were one of the two races native to Alagäesia. The Dwarves and the Dragons constantly had skirmishes, and neither ever found any liking for the other race. Pre-Rider War After a dragon was killed by a rash elf, the long and bitter Pre-Rider War erupted between the two races, with great losses on both sides. Both sides did things they would regret. At one point, elves ambushed dragon mothers in a forest nesting-place, killing them and breaking their eggs. Eventually, however, an elf named Eragon I (namesake of the current Eragon) discovered an abandoned dragon egg and raised the baby dragon inside as his own. Together, the pair acted as a go-between for the Dragons and Elves, and was able to resolve the conflict. Afterwards, the order of the Dragon Riders was established so as to maintain the peace in Alagäesia. The Dragon Rider era The dragons agreed to give some of their eggs to the Riders so that the order could countinue. With the protection and assistance of the Riders, the dragons experienced an age of peace. Though they still had contentions with the dwarves, a full-scale war never again erupted between races. The Downfall During and after Galbatorix's rebellion, most of the dragons, along with their Riders, were killed. The Forsworn began a mass genocide of the dragons. Massacres left the dragon culture in ruin. By the time of the Battle of the Burning Plains, there were only five known dragons in existence: *Saphira, Eragon's dragon, a blue female *Glaedr, Oromis' dragon, a gold male *Shruikan, Galbatorix's dragon, a black male *Thorn, Murtagh's dragon, a red male *Greeni, male dragon; yet to hatch. New hope When Eragon discovered a blue dragon egg and became Saphira's Rider, hope came for the dragons. Galbatorix also wanted to reestablish the dragons, and the Riders, to serve him. The fate of the dragons still looms over ruin. Speculations , a red dragon bonded to Murtagh ]] Saphira is the last known female dragon in existence. As revealed by Murtagh at the end of Eldest, it is Galbatorix's desire to reestablish the order of Dragon Riders; therefore, it is likely that Saphira will mate either with Thorn or the unhatched green dragon. Even though it is apparent that Saphira is deeply attracted to Glaedr, Glaedr, who is both older and wiser, does not share her feelings. The destiny of the dragons will be determined with the hatching of the green dragon in Book III. Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Dragons